


Solution

by Chaosreigning



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, but they kind of argue like an old married couple, damian is a pushy brat at any age, tim is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosreigning/pseuds/Chaosreigning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He and Damian had been at each other’s throats for years; whatever Damian had in mind wasn't likely to actually fix anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for supernova2395, for DCU Fic Hunt 2013

About two weeks after The Incident that had gotten Tim and Damian benched “until you two find a way to get along better –  _no arguments_ ,” Damian walked into Tim’s rooms both unannounced and extremely unwanted. Tim glared at the teenager over the edge of his book, wishing looks could at least flay skin from bones, if not outright kill.  
  
“There’s this thing called knocking,” Tim told the younger man acidly. “Get out and stay out until you learn how.”  
  
“I have found a solution to this ridiculous stipulation Father has put on us,” Damian replied, completely ignoring Tim. It wasn’t conducive to the whole ‘getting along’ thing, really, but Tim was way past tired of desk duty and Bruce was being brutally efficient in ensuring both of them would obey his edict. Tim hesitated for a moment, weighing his pride against his need to punch someone’s teeth in, then set his book aside with expectant skepticism. He and Damian had been at each other’s throats for years; whatever Damian had in mind wasn’t likely to actually fix anything.  
  
But it was worth a try.  
  
Damian nodded once, taking Tim’s silence for the acquiescence it was. “We’re going to get married. Here’s the ring.”  
  
Tim’s jaw dropped, and he caught the jewelry box Damian threw him out of pure reflex.   
  
“ _What_?!”  
  
“We’ll set the date later. I’ll make the appropriate arrangements to inform the press.” Apparently satisfied, Damian turned to leave, and Tim threw the box – small, black velvet, stamped with the name of Gotham’s premiere jeweler,  _what the hell_  – at the younger man’s head. Tim wasn’t surprised when it landed in Damian’s palm, but that didn’t stop him from wishing it had connected.  
  
“I’m not marrying you!”   
  
Damian scowled, looking at Tim like he just couldn’t understand why Tim was being so uncooperative.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because that’s ridiculous, that’s ‘why not’,” Tim retorted, mocking. “What in the world would make you think that… That  _getting married_  was a viable solution? You hate me!”  
  
“Marriage resolves many of our largest points of contention,” Damian answered stiffly. “In particular, the matters of inheritance – ”   
  
“That bothers you more than me, and you’re still too young to take over at W.E.!”  
  
“ – Though  I, of course, will still be Batman – ”  
  
“I’ve never wanted to be Batman, you should know this; I’ve  _told you_  this – ”  
  
“Your pedigree will be legitimized – ”  
  
“My pedigree?! I was  _born into an upper class family_ , Damian – ”  
  
“ – Which will also validate your right to use the Wayne name – ”  
  
“ ** _AUGH_**.”  
  
Tim cut Damian’s next words off with a pillow to the face. It was extremely satisfying to watch it drop into Damian’s hands, and Tim spared a moment to rue not throwing something harder. And sharper.   
  
“What was that for?” Damian growled, scowling again.  
  
“No. I am not – will not – marry you. Ever. And your reasoning for why I should just makes me want to never marry you more, even if it was an actual possibility. Which  _it’s not_.”  
  
Damian narrowed his eyes. “You didn’t even let me finish.”  
  
“I really don’t see the need to. Now get out.”  
  
Damian’s jaw worked for a second. “…Unresolved sexual tension.”  
  
Tim choked on air.   
  
“Wha – No,” he decided. “No, I don’t even want to know, just go away. Nowish would be great. Bye.”  
  
“Grayson claims we don’t get along because we harbor feelings of lust for one another, but do not think we can act upon them because of the pressures and expectations of society and the caped community,” Damian continued tightly, and oh my god, Tim was not listening to this. He was also going to kill Dick. “Matrimony would allow us to consummate these desires more freely and with less chance of severe repercussion.”  
  
“…Wow. We are going to pretend this whole conversation never happened, and when Dick disappears, you’re going to alibi me out. Got it? Good. Great. Now seriously, get out.”  
  
Damian’s expression was akin to the look of a man who’d just swallowed a very large clump of dirt.  
  
“You do not agree with this evaluation?”  
  
“Damian,  **you**  do not agree with that evaluation.”  
  
A clump of dirt full of living worms.  
  
“You… are not… completely repulsive,” Damian ground out. Tim stared. Damian’s grimace deepened even further, and his shoulders hunched just the barest degree. “You have your charms.”  
  
Damian was attracted to him. And  _admitting it._  The world was ending. Damian shifted his weight, looking uncomfortable despite his attempts to hide it, and Tim took a second to recognize that yes, okay: the eighteen year old was, in fact, six feet of solid gorgeous. On top of that, despite how irritating it could make him be, Damian’s confidence and self-assurance was just as sexy, particularly since he could back it all up with actual skill and intelligence.  
  
“I’m still not marrying you,” Tim told him flatly, and watched Damian’s face do something weird. On anyone else, he’d say it fell. “But you can take me out for dinner tonight.”  
  
Damian’s shoulders pulled back, straightening imperceptibly, and that weird thing his face had done went away. “Wear a suit.”  
  
“I’m wearing jeans. Get over it.”  
  
“…Agreed.”


End file.
